Drama Licious
by GirlPower28
Summary: The characters of Port Charles are going through some interesting love triangles and a little drama. What happens when Sam falls out of love with Jason. Brenda finds love elsewhere and Carly is no better than Ava, Claudia, Faith, and Nelle. Things are just going crazy in Port Charles read on as things change not your normal Port Charles
1. Chapter 1

The lovely Sam McCall was walking down a dark, windy, street. She get's hit by a car it was Carly that hit her. She didn't mean to but her life was spiraling out of control. She wanted revenge but it was never mean't to be aimed at Sam. Carly get's out the car to make sure Sam was okay but she was unconscious but still breathing. Carly dial's 911 quickly and the handsome Harrison Chase finds himself approaching the scene. Carly was in a world of trouble no Jason and no Sonny to defend her. She had Jax but he was nowhere to be found. Chase starts asking Carly some question's. Carly really just wanted to lie but she tell's the truth that she accidentally hit Sam. Carly tries to explain how she's been in a major argument with Sonny from his prison cell. Chase just couldn't let Carly off the hook so he handcuffs her and takes her down to the station. Once an unconscious Sam arrive's to General Hospital. Liz quickly goes to her side. Kim Nero was also concerned she knew that Drew and Jason would be in an uproar. Liz calls Jason right away and Kim calls Drew both guys arrive to General Hospital right of way. Sam was still out of it and it was as if she was in a deep dream. Ava Jerome was interested in knowing who prevented Sam's downfall when Chase confirms it was Carly. Ava makes it her business to get in Carly's face. Ava was for sure that Carly couldn't look down on her now she was in the same boat. Sam was trying to seperate her life in her life but traces of Livvie Locke were returning to her.

"Carly claims she didn't hit Sam on purpose. I however will be holding her. I like Sam I hope she survives from this." Chase says.

"Carly has been out of control since Sonny served her with divorce papers. He doesn't trust Carly anymore. Sonny has gotten attached to Dev and it's causing problems for Carly." Jason replies.

"Is that a reason to run Sam over." Chase says.

"Look Chase we get where you are trying to get at but Sam is breathing we will figure this all out." Drew says.

"Carly has had alot of hate for Sam in the past how do we know those feelings haven't resurfaced somehow." Chase replies.

"I'm pretty sure things will be settled by morning." Jason says.

Suddenly Ava Jerome inserts herself into the conversation. Already to claim Carly is more like her than she thought. Jason and Drew try ignore Ava but she had a vivid point atleast from her point of view. Sam wakes up asking for Jason and he comes marching in to comfort Sam. She was so confused. Jason mentions that Carly accidentally hit her with her car.

"Carly." Sam says.

"Yeah she's been handling the divorce in the wrong way." Jason says.

"And that gives her a right to run me over. Look Jason I realize she's your friend but I can't just let this go. Carly could've killed me." Sam replies.

"Look just let this one go please." Jason says.

Kim felt bad for Carly she was going through alot. She decided to go meet her at the PCPD and see if she needed anything. Ava wanted to go with Kim because there was just something about Kim that reminded citizens of a softer Carly and thought she was Carly. However she was Kim in her own right. On the way to the PCPD Kim comes across a woman naming herself Claudia Zacharra. She wanted to come along on this voyage and see Carly. Sonny had turned her world upside down. Claudia had plans to go after Sonny but how would do that. They needed a helper while Carly waits at the PCPD Jax shows up with intentions to get Carly out. He had no idea where Jason was. Jax didn't like how Sonny was treating her.

"Jax I'm doing things I don't trust myself. Sonny is doing this to me I feel like I should leave town but where do I go." Carly says.

"Don't leave town your going to be alright. Sam is awake and she will survive. Like you said it was just an accident." Jax says.

In another part of Port Charles was a Mansion and the handsome Lorenzo Alcazar had emerged from his watery grave. He had a special guest the lovely Brenda Barrett she was romantically involved with Lorenzo. He had turned her into a Mob Princess she had traded in her modeling career for something she never dared. Brenda had no choice she had a son it was Dev. Brenda had to find him she figured he had found Sonny but hoped Sonny didn't know who he was to him. Lorenzo had news about a new Drug Lord coming to town from Llanview his name was Carlos Hessor.

"Will he give me money?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know your a gorgeous woman and he will probably want you for himself." Lorenzo adds.

"You will tell him I'm unavailable won't you Lorenzo." Brenda says.

Lorenzo gives Brenda a passionate kiss on the lips and Brenda removes her dress by sliding the straps off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. She climbs up on top of Lorenzo and rips open his shirt. She begins caressing his chest and stomach. Lorenzo rips Brenda's panties and begins to feel up her butt. All Brenda could think of was Sonny but she was in love with Lorenzo. He was giving her everything a new life even if it mean't a dangerous one. She knew Sonny wouldn't agree and yet Sonny was in his prison cell waiting for Rick to get the papers to get him released. What Sonny didn't expect was a special visit from Sam McCall herself. She was not Brenda, Lily, Hanna, or Olivia however she was close.

"Where's Jason?" Sonny asks.

"He's not with me." Sam replies.

"Should I be worried." Sonny says.

Sam reaches out to caress Sonny's cheek and play with his dimples. Sonny didn't know what to think but the next thing he knew him and Sam were locking lips. Sam took out a key and opened Sonny's cell. Sonny didn't know how she did it but the two end up leaving Pentonville together. They head to a log house outside of Port Charles. Sonny was all scruffy wearing light brown pants and a black shirt. He had a gold necklace with a cross pendent. Sam pours a drink of vodka. Sonny takes his share and prepares his gun but Sam knew better she passionately kisses Sonny and he picks her up and slowly removes her clothes. Sam removes Sonny's shirt and they lay down on the sofa making explicit love. Sonny gently place a hand on Sam's booty and caresses it as she rubs on his nipple. In the after glow Sonny had wondered what Sam had up her sleeve. Sam found herself falling out of love with Jason and Sonny was helping because he was a good distraction.

"I heard you divorced Carly." Sam says.

"Yeah she's not taking it to well." Sonny replies.

"Oh yeah so she runs me over because of it." Sam says.

"Carly ran you over?" Sonny asks concerned.

"More like hit me with her car and Jason is defending her I love Jason but this on going relationship he has for Carly has got to end." Sam says.

"You don't like their friendship." Sonny says.

"Do you?" Sam asks.

"It's the way it is I mean there's nothing I can do about it." Sonny replies.

"She always chooses Jason over you." Sam says.

"Well it's Jax now." Sonny says.

When Rick comes to free Sonny he's already gone and Olivia is near him when he witnesses Sonny's prison cell empty. Carly walks into Kelly's and Ava and Claudia were there along with Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim was happy to see Carly she couldn't imagine what she was going through. Carly really didn't want to see Ava. She was however kind of shocked to see Claudia. She didn't quite know what this little thing was. She however didn't like it one bit. Carly tries to make a turn around but Ava stops her. Carly just wanted to leave but Ava wouldn't let her. Carly turns around to face Ava one on one. It was just not Carly's day this was the last person she wanted to see. Kim didn't like this either so she tries to grab Carly's attention.

"Carly come sit down I want to talk to you." Kim says.

"Oh Kim if it only it were that simple." Carly replies.

"Why isn't it simple Carly is it because you ran Sam McCall over with your car." Ava says.

"Okay first of all I accidentally hit Sam okay don't get it twisted." Carly adds.

"Carly it's okay we feel for you especially after what you have been dealing with with that ex-husband of yours." Claudia says.

"How do you know about that?" Carly asks.

"Word get's around fast." Claudia says.

Carly sit's down and Kim tries going at things in a more softer tone. Carly just wanted to leave but when Rick shows up with Olivia she knew it was about Sonny. Carly wonders what happend. Rick let's Carly know that Sonny is no longer in his cell. Carly didn't know how that was possible but she had wondered if Jason had something to do with this. Sam finds herself waking up to a breakfeast platter she knew it had to be Sonny. Sam couldn't stop thinking about Jason and what this could do to him if he found out. Sonny was dressed and ready for the day Sam just wanted to snuggle on the sofa and let the day pass. Sonny however had work to do and he couldn't stay put. Sam slowly creeps up behind Sonny and tries to get him to return to the sofa as she lifts his shirt up and caresses his naked chest and stomach. Sonny and Sam end up passionately kissing but Sonny could see Jason's face in the back of his mind so he stops.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"Don't you worry what Jason will think of the two of us." Sonny says.

"Jason will never find out we are top secret and I'm going to keep it that way." Sam says.

"I don't think we should do this Sam. I mean Jason he's a friend a partner I just can't do this." Sonny replies.

Sam undoes Sonny's pants and let's them drop to the floor. Sam didn't feel bad about a thing. She pulls Sonny into a lip lock and pushes him down on the sofa where they both fall down on it. Sam wanted Sonny and that was that. Jason didn't know Sam had left the hospital and he was really concerned about her whereabouts. Liz comes in to comfort Jason but he really didn't need comfort right now he was for certain or he thought he knew where Sam might be. Liz comes along with Jason to the penthouse but Sam was not there. Jason was out of options his only best place was The Quartermaine's.

"Did Sam seem off to you when she woke up?" Liz asks.

"Not that I would know of." Jason says.

Suddenly Carly calls Jason to let him know that Sonny was not in his prison cell. Jason's world is now really rocked. Sam and Sonny were missing and no where to be found. Jason decide's to check Sonny's penthouse but no one was home. Jason knew things couldn't be possible that both Sam and Sonny would be missing together. Sam only liked Sonny as a friend unless of course someone got to them. Dante Falconeri was the son of Sonny Corinthos and he made it his business to hold down things until his father returned. However things wouldn't be so simple as a new Drug Lord makes his prescence known. It was Carlos Hessor and he knew about Sonny but the information he had could change everything. Dev was missing Sonny too there was something he needed to know about Sonny. The very thing Brenda was trying to put a pause too. Brenda finds herself drinking a martini when Lorenzo comes to her with news about Sonny missing from his prison cell. Brenda all of a sudden get's worried where could Sonny be. She needed to head to Port Charles. Lorenzo feared it was not in Brenda's best interest to go alone. Brenda however had her bodyguards to help her out if need be. Brenda heads out the door and Lorenzo put's his focus elsewhere on Carly.


End file.
